Heroines Deep Inside
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the male Plumbers are captured, Max Tennyson calls in the Reserve Plumbers, but who are they really and can they save their fellow Plumbers in time? Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)
**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Dana belongs to CherryBloom123, who gave me permission to use their OC. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Amy, Aurora, and Flor.**

 **A/N: "Hana" is Japanese for "Flower".**

* * *

 **Heroines Deep Inside**

Magister Max Tennyson looked at the seven female aliens that were standing at attention after being called in by him. "I called you seven here because some of our Plumbers have been captured and there is no one else who I can call to help them at this time," he said.

A purple-furred Revonnahgander stepped forward, her piercing gold eyes showing no fear. "We're ready," she said. "We read the files you gave us when we arrived. Vilgax will regret his actions once my team and I are through with him."

The Magister nodded. "You must exercise extreme caution, Calina," he said gently. "I would feel terrible if your team was caught as well."

Calina smiled, her purple fur fluffing out a little bit in pride. "We will, Magister. I personally assure you my team and I will get the mission done and have those captured Plumbers and that villain brought here soon," she said. She then turned to a female Thep Khufan whose Egyptian clothes had dark pink markings. "Cleolata, your report, please."

"Our ship's programs are on stealth and the weapons are fully charged and ready to be fired," said Cleolata.

Calina nodded in approval and turned three more of her team: a female Vladat with a light green jumpsuit and yellow mask, a red-colored Cerebrocrustacean with yellow eyes, and a white-colored Florauna with one blue eye. "Vampstar, Stormness, and Hana, your reports please," she asked.

Vampstar stepped forward. "We think Vilgax's base can be infiltrated with two attacks," she said.

"One to focus on Vilgax and his minions and one to get the trapped Plumbers out," said Stormness.

"If Vampstar, Stormness, and I went in to deal with Vilgax's minions, it would give you and Cleolata time to disable Vilgax's weapons and deal with him," said Hana.

Calina nodded. "Well done," she said in approval. She then turned to the last two of her team: a light pink female Necrofriggian with green eyes and a light blue female polymorph with blue eyes who straightened out her ponytail. "Coldstar and Blue Blossom, are you two ready to be the retrieval team?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said Blue Blossom.

"We're ready," said Coldstar.

Calina turned to Magister Tennyson. "Give the order, sir, and we're on our way," she said.

He nodded. "Good luck," he said and sent them off.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found Vilgax's ship. "Okay, girls, get ready," said Calina.

Vampstar, Stormness, and Hana got into one mini ship while Coldstar and Blue Blossom got into another as Calina steered their main ship under Vilgax's ship and released the mini ships before flying up into view. Cleolata spotted something. "Vilgax has homed in on us," she said.

"Good," Calina said as she activated the shields. "Get ready."

Laser shots came at them. "Now!" Calina ordered and Cleolata didn't hesitate to return fire.

Vampstar saw this. "Okay, Stormness. Can you get us in?" she asked.

"Child's play, my friends," said the Cerebrocrustacean as she used her brain lightning to open the hatch. "Done."

Hana steered the mini ship and anchored it out of sight of the enemy cameras before Vampstar used her infrared vision to look for guards. "The coast is clear," she said. "Until we get to the prison part of the ship."

They were soon aboard and waited for Coldstar and Blue Blossom to come aboard, who arrived a moment later and they scouted the halls, soon finding all the guards at the prison where they could see the seven Plumbers were trapped. "Okay, we've got a lot of bad guys," said Blue Blossom as she carefully peeked around the corner.

Hana nodded. "We need to draw them away," she said, pulling out a few seed pods from her back.

Coldstar quickly came up with an idea. "Those minions have one-track minds, right?" She asked. The others nodded. "Maybe luring them away into a locked room?"

Vampstar did a quick check and found a room that would work. "Okay," she said and reached around the corner, snatching one minion before he could cry out. She used her hypnosis on him and he gave her the key to the door she had found. With a smile, she turned to her colleagues. "Let's get them."

Coldstar and Blue Blossom quickly hid behind a corner while Vampstar, Stormness, and Hana surprised the pick-axe minions and had many of them defeated and put into the room they had found earlier. But then, more minions came and the three quickly took off.

* * *

Whampire, one of the trapped Plumbers, stood up sharply when he saw them. "Another female Vladat?" he asked in astonishment.

Rook looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"There was a female Vladat in here wearing Plumber gear!" Whampire exclaimed in disbelief. "But her mask was yellow. I don't recognize her."

Brainstorm and Wildvine were shocked to see the female Cerebrocrustacean and Florauna. "There are no female Florauna Plumbers that I am aware of," said Wildvine.

"And that female Cerebrocrustacean is most peculiar," said Brainstorm thoughtfully.

Snare-Oh noticed that their guards were going after the three. "Well, they're drawing away our guards," he pointed out.

Just as the last guard vanished around the corner, two new aliens came into the room. Big Chill gasped in surprise and Goop looked stunned.

The pink Necrofriggian and blue Polymorph quickly got the prison door opened. "Hurry," said the former. "Before Vilgax finds us."

The freed Plumbers grabbed their weapons and followed them. "Who are you?" Goop asked them.

"I'm Blue Blossom," said the blue Polymorph and gestured to her friend. "She's Coldstar."

They soon met up with the other three who had just finished off the last of the minions. "Vampstar, we have them!" Coldstar said to the yellow-masked Vladat.

"Good," said Vampstar. "Calina and Cleolata are moving in to arrest Vilgax."

"They might need help," said Hana.

"I believe we should get our fellow Plumbers to our ship and be ready in case our two colleagues call us in," said Stormness.

Rook nodded. "I think that is best," he said and his colleagues nodded in agreement.

Calina listened as Vampstar told her the imprisoned Plumbers were now free and they were waiting for them in the main ship. "Well done," she said. "Cleolata and I are inside. Can you have the prison cell ready?"

Stormness did so and nodded to Vampstar. "Done," said the female Vladat. "Be careful."

"We will," said Calina as she and Cleolata soon made it to the control room and nodded to each other.

Vilgax was furious that his minions weren't coming at his call to help him fight back the Plumber ship and a few lucky shots from that ship had disabled his weapons. He now walked out of the doors to the hallway and met two warmed-up weapons pointed at him. "Vilgax, you are under arrest," said Cleolata.

"Really? The Plumbers send two weaklings up here with no backup?" He scoffed. "Foolish little Plumbers."

Cleolata fired at him, but he deflected the shot with his arm.

But was not ready for Calina's sharp kick to his face with the heel of her boot, or the restraining cuffs that were slapped onto his wrists a moment later by Cleolata. A nerve pinch to his neck was the final touch before he fell unconscious.

Transporting Vilgax to the prison cell on their ship was a piece of cake as the two came into the control room. "Well done, guys," said Calina. "Let's get back to HQ and report to Magister Tennyson."

Rook gazed at Calina in shock. He had never seen a Revonnahgander like her before. Snare-Oh was just as equally surprised as he gazed at Cleolata. "Who are you?" He asked.

Calina turned to him, a smile on her face. "We're the Reserve Plumbers," she explained. "Magister Tennyson calls on us when he can't send any spare men."

"You could say we're like Earth's police S.W.A.T. teams," said Cleolata.

It wasn't long before they made it to Plumber Headquarters and Vilgax was in the special cell the Plumbers had for him. Magister Tennyson came out and warmly welcomed Rook's team back.

"It's good to be back here, sir," said Rook. "If not for Calina and her team, we'd still be Vilgax's prisoners."

The Magister nodded in agreement and turned to the female Plumbers. "Well done, all of you," he said.

Calina smiled as she glanced over at the male Plumbers. "It was our pleasure," she said.

Max Tennyson then cleared his throat gently. "Are you girls ready to be changed back?" He asked.

"Changed back?" Snare-Oh asked curiously. The others looked just as curious.

The female Plumbers nodded and Magister Tennyson pulled out a sort of machine that looked like a stun gun from his belt and aimed it at the girls, who stood still as the ray from the gun washed over them. The rescued Plumbers gasped in shock, but then their jaws dropped as Calina, Cleolata, Vampstar, Stormness, Hana, Coldstar, and Blue Blossom were instantly transformed into Rachel, Amy, Sasha, Aurora, Flor, Dana, and Kairi respectively. "Hey guys," said Dana with a smile.

Whampire looked at Sasha. "That explains why your energy seemed familiar to me," he said in realization.

Snare-Oh embraced Amy, kissing her soundly in front of them all. Big Chill, Wildvine, and Brainstorm did the same with Dana, Flor, and Aurora.

Rook and Goop came up to their girls. "How?" Rook asked curiously.

"Kairi had ask Magister Tennyson if there was a way to fool criminals without I.D. Masks and he and the others worked together to create the DNA Shifter," said Rachel. "We selected which aliens we wanted to be changed into and were testing it out when Magister Prior Gilhil called in that you all had been captured by Vilgax."

"When we learned there were no spare Plumbers to go help you, we asked Magister Tennyson to send us in," said Kairi. She then smiled at Goop. "That training you all had us go through paid off."

"Not only to protect ourselves and the Mansion, but also in case something like this happened," Rachel said with a smile.

Rook smiled as he pulled Rachel into his arms. "I knew I was marrying a warrior," he said half-teasingly, half-seriously.

"You better believe it," she said as they kissed.

Goop pulled Kairi into a kiss. "I'm so proud of you and so lucky too," he said honestly.

She moaned happily into the kiss. "Just as you fight for me, I'd do the same for you, Goop," she said honestly.

Magister Tennyson gently cleared his throat, making them stand at attention. "Well done, girls," he said. "I will make your status as Reserve Plumbers official, if you accept."

They nodded in acceptance and saluted him. "Thank you, Magister Tennyson," said Rachel in respect.

He nodded and allowed them to go home, giving the male Plumbers a week vacation to rest and recuperate.

When they arrived at the Mansion, the seven girls treated their guys to back massages and afterwards, each alien took their girl away for a private, romantic evening of kisses, hugs, and cuddles.

Rachel was in Rook's room, cuddling with him as she ran her hands over his chest and he gently combed his fingers through her hair. "You're my heroine, my love," he said to her.

"Just as you're my hero, honey," she said with a smile as he pulled her into a deep kiss that sent her heart soaring as love surrounded the seven couples for the night.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
